The overall goal of the University of lowa/Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (UI/MC SPORE) Administration Core is to stimulate research in lymphoma and to expedite the translafion of discoveries into new and better methods of prevenfion, detecfion, and treatment of lymphoma. The Administration Core has served well as the organizational hub of UI/MC SPORE during the prior funding periods. During the next grant period (years 11-15), it will continue to provide an organizafional structure designed to coordinate the activifies ofthe research projects, scientific ceres, and developmental programs (Developmental Research Program, Career Development Program) at both institutions. The Administrafion Core will be responsible fer coordinating the function of the SPORE committees including the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee, Dr. George Weiner will serve as Director of the Administrafion Core, and Dr. Thomas Witzig as Co- Director. Weiner and Witzig functioned well as a team during the prior funding periods, and will confinue to work collaboratively to provide oversight of SPORE activities. The Administration Core will 1) Provide leadership, organizafional support, and financial management fer UI/MC SPORE invesfigators; 2) Coordinate communication and collaborafion between lowa and Mayo, including support for exchange of ideas between investigators, design of new projects, conduct of translational research, and reporting of translational research findings; 3) Provide informafion transfer to the scientific community and the public; 4) Provide leadership and organizafional supportfor internal and external review for UI/MC SPORE research projects; 5) Provide the structure for the establishment and nurture of collaborafions to facilitate and expand lymphoma research including interactions between lowa and Mayo; 6) Work closely with SPORE pafient advocates se that they are aware of the progress of the SPORE, and facilitate their ability to provide input at all levels; 7) Foster trainee development; 8) Communicate with the NCI.